The Twilight Twenty-Five: Round Eight
by LyricalKris
Summary: Twenty-five flash fics based on picture prompts. A challenge in brevity. This is going to be fun.
1. Prompt 1 - EB

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #1**

**Pen Name:LyricalKris**

**Pairing/Character(s):E/B**

**Rating:T**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Bella had seen this scene countless times in movies, but nothing could have prepared her for the reality of it. Televisions, radios, air sirens- they all went off at the same time. She and Edward had been in their hotel room when everything went to hell.

_This is NOT a test of the Emergency Broadcast System. _

The president had come on screen, but didn't get further than, "My fellow Americans…" before there was an explosion, a glimpse of fire, and then static. Panic ensued. Other bombs went off. The highways were a mass of cars and panicking people trying to get away, trying to get to friends and family, trying to get to safety. Apocalypse. Armageddon. Terrorists. Zombies. No one knew what was going on. They'd heard from others on the road many of the major cities were in shambles.

Honeymooning in the mountains clear across the country from their home in Seattle, Edward and Bella had not been able to get in touch with their families before the phone lines went silent.

Days had passed, and they had not reached Seattle yet. Travel was slower in the car, ironically enough. The highways were a maze of abandoned cars. Some of the larger cities were in complete anarchy. When they stopped in a town to find gas and food, they'd almost lost what little supplies they had to thieves. Edward had a long gash on his shoulder and Bella one over her eye to show for it, but they'd made it out alive.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked when Edward pulled off the paved street onto a dirt road. He jumped, and Bella realized neither of them had said a word in hours.

"You haven't slept in days."

"Neither have you."

"I know." He ran a hand over his eyes. "We need to rest. I'm going to find us a safe place, and we're going to sleep for a few hours."

They drove for another hour, until the dirt road disappeared and the woods encroached. When they stopped, they went about the business of surviving. Edward scouted a ways in each direction, and Bella checked their ice chest for what might pass as dinner. When they were ready, Edward pulled her in the backseat of the Volvo. They didn't lie down. Instead, Bella leaned her head against the window, looking out, always looking out. Edward wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against his chest.

Bella tried to tamp down the overwhelming feeling that rose in her chest, but she couldn't. For days she had kept the tears at bay, but she couldn't hold them back.

"Hey. Hey." Edward wiped away her tears and cuddled her closer. "We're going to be okay."

"I know. I believe you. It's just…" She sighed. "This is not how I imagined us starting our lives together."

He kissed her hair. "As long as we're together, we'll make it through."

Bella sniffled. "I know." She did. She believed it.

"Sleep, love."

She did.

* * *

**A/N: This is going to be interesting. I have to limit myself to 500 words?! Lol. I hope y'all enjoy.**


	2. Prompt 16 - BC

******A/N: Okay, just to clarify. This round stipulates that each prompt should beget a story that stands on its own, so none of these will be connected. :) I'll put the pairing in the chapter title so you can skip pairings you don't like. E/B coming up next, but for now...  
**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 16**

**Pen Name: LyricalKris**

**Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Carlisle**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"Ready?"

Bella sat down in the office chair and closed her eyes tight. "Ready." She felt Alice's hands on her shoulders and then the world got disorienting. Alice spun her around. When she was good and dizzy, Alice led her to the wall where they had a map of the world hung up.

The game was simple. Bella and Alice had never traveled. They couldn't decide where to go on their own, so they were leaving it up to chance.

Alice squealed with joy, and Bella opened her eyes. "Italy. We're going to Italy."

_**~0~**_

Italy was beautiful. They moved from town to town, taking in the history, the culture, the countryside, the cityscape, the fashion, the shopping. Everything. That night found them in a charming city called Volterra. As had become their habit, Alice and Bella chose a pub that spoke to them.

"Why hello, ladies."

Alice and Bella shared a smirk before they looked up. It wasn't unusual, when they partook in the nightlife available, for them to be hit on. Italian accents were incredibly hot, and the men…

There were three of them this time. Two of them were tall, dark, handsome, and oozed charm. Bella's eyes were drawn to the third, a blond who stood behind the others. He looked at the ground instead of them, but the smile that played at his lips spoke of his amusement at his friends' antics.

"I'm Aro Scarpinato. These are my friends, Marcus Betalucci and Carlisle Cullen."

"Cullen doesn't sound very Italian," Alice said.

Carlisle finally looked up. "That's because it's not," he said in a mild British accent.

Aro put his arm around Carlisle's shoulders. "Our friend here is like you—a tourist."

"Hardly," said Carlisle. "I've been here three years now. For school."

Aro looked back to the girls. "You are American, yes?"

"Yes," Bella answered.

"You don't come to Italy for English blokes, so feel free to ignore him."

"I don't know," Bella said, looking up from under her eyelashes to wink at Carlisle. "An English bloke who knows his way around Italy might just be the best of both worlds."

Carlisle's lips curled up, and his eyes glinted as he looked back at her. "Smart American ladies. I'll buy the first round, then."

_**~0~**_

As the rounds disappeared, Bella noticed Carlisle got more and more uncomfortable. He kept eying his friends, occasionally redirecting their conversation when they got more inappropriate than was necessary. Bella thought he was being a little prudish until Aro and Marcus got handsy.

And insistent.

And then, they lost the ability to take a hint.

Carlisle spoke up then. He took both girls under his arm and led them away, forcibly pushing his inebriated friend back when he tried to follow Bella. He took her hand possessively. "Stick with me. I'll take care of you."

"Oh, I bet you will," Alice muttered under her breath.

Bella grabbed Alice with her free hand. Together, they made their way into the Italian night.


	3. Prompt 20 - EB

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 20**

**Pen Name: LyricalKris**

**Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Bella was used to coming home to the sound of her daughter's giggles. Bailey had the best nanny in the business. Emmett McCarty was a big bear of a man who would play princess dress up or wrestling mania as Bailey saw fit.

Today, though, Emmett was stretched out on the couch.

"Do we have company?"

"Evening, boss." He flipped through a magazine without looking up at her. "We are entertaining Miss Elayna Cullen, also age five and new to Bailey's class. She is just about as cute as a button though not as cute as our girl, of course. Papa Cullen will be along shortly." He eyed her over the top of his magazine. "I suspect Elayna will be a very popular girl."

Bella put her hands on her hips. There was mischief in Emmett's eyes but that was typical for him. "Okay. I'll bite. Why will she be popular?"

"I am secure enough in my masculinity to say Papa Cullen is a DILF."

"I'm sure his wife or husband is very pleased."

"Wife is dead. That's why they moved here, in fact. Change of scenery from Chicago to Seattle because there are reminders of her everywhere."

"That's sad."

"That's the plot of Sleepless in Seattle. Truth is stranger than fiction, right?" Emmett shook his head. "Anyway. Mrs. Cullen died when Elayna - that's E-L-A-Y-N-A for your information - was two, so it's not skeevy."

"What's not skeevy?" Bella asked though she suspected she knew where this was going.

Emmett feigned casual. "You never know. You have a lot in common. Pretty five-year-old girls. You're both doctors. The story writes itself." He yelled this last part as Bella was already walking away from him.

She opened the door to Bailey's playroom, the source of the giggles. Her daughter and her friend were in the middle of the room, under a sheet. They had a light in there with them because she could see their silhouettes. Bella grinned. Bailey's laugh was one of her favorite things in the world.

"Mommy!" Bailey leapt to her feet and into Bella's arms, eager to show off her new friend. Bella had to agree with Emmett. Elayna was a beautiful child. She was well-mannered and Bella was instantly smitten with the her lisp as she said, "Mith Thwan."

"Tell me you're not curious about a man who could raise a baby like that on his own," Emmett challenged when Bella emerged again.

"You're dismissed, Emmett. Go home to Rosalie."

Bella walked him out. As they got to the door, Bella turned away from him to find a gorgeous man with Elayna's shade of hair and bright green eyes on her doorstep, his hand poised to knock. Bella swore her heart skipped a beat.

He lowered his hand slowly, his eyes on her, and he smiled. "Hi. I'm Edward Cullen, Elayna's dad." He shook her hand.

Bella swallowed hard. "Bella Swan, Bailey's mom."

"The story writes itself," Emmett said as he walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N: The baby girls were named by everydaybella and geekchic12, both of whom are doing the same challenge. You should check out their stories. They are delightful. Also thanks to barburella for always being so supportive.**


	4. Prompt 12 - EB JA EmR

**A/N: So y'all like the idea of Emmett as a nanny, eh? You never can tell. I might continue one of these things. We all know brevity is not my strong point. We'll see.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 12**

**Pen Name: LyricalKris**

**Pairing/Character(s): E/B, J/A, Em/R**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"This is not happening." Rosalie groaned.

Jasper glared at his twin. "The gash on my arm that is, by the way, bleeding profusely, seems to indicate otherwise."

"Okay, calm down," Edward said. He was winding a torn piece of his shirt around Jasper's wound.

"The fact of the matter is it is happening," Bella said. "But what is 'it'?"

The facts were this: The three couples had answered a news advertisement together for Volturi Industries. The details were sketchy but it was promised as an adventure. Always up for trying something new, they'd all agreed. They were led to a what looked at first to be a warehouse. The lights went out, and when they came back on, they'd been facing a monstrous robot. No one had taken it too seriously until it threw something at Jasper that sliced into his arm.

Then, they'd run until they found a stairwell. Since they'd taken an elevator up, their instinct was to run down. They ran down and down and down and down but there were no doors in sight.

"Come on. We all grew up on video games," Emmett said.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "You think this is a video game?"

"Volturi Industries is one of the leaders in innovative gaming."

"Yeah, and their president is rumored to be bat shit insane," Alice said. "He's been in and out of private loony bins according to the gossip rags.

"Exactly. We're guinea pigs. And anyway, it doesn't matter. What matters is we're stuck in this stairwell, and I don't hear any other suggestions as to how we're getting out."

Rosalie folded her arms. "How is realizing this is a video game going to get us out of here?"

Realization dawned on Jasper's face. "Theoretically, if this is a video game, it has rules."

"Exactly," Emmett said.

"Okay," Bella said, looking up the stairs and then down. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but stairwells in video games are usually where you run into baddies."

"No. Staircases with baddies are dark and dilapidated, this staircase is stark white and too clean. Like a laboratory," Edward said as he stood, done bandaging Jasper's arm.

"It's a puzzle game. Like Portal," Alice said.

"Which means we follow directions." Emmett tapped on a sign above the handrail. The figure on it was running upstairs.

"We run up?" Bella asked.

"We run up," Emmett confirmed.

The six exchanged glances before Edward shrugged. "Well. Down wasn't working. Let's run up."

No sooner had they all taken one step than the whole stairwell began to shake. Below them, stairs started to crumple.

"Run! Run!" Edward yelled. He took Bella's hand and ran. When they reached the next landing, the shaking stopped.

And there was a door where before there had only been smooth wall.

Alice broke the silence after they all caught their breaths. "Holy fuck."

"What now?" Rosalie asked.

There was a sign with a figure walking in the door.

"We follow directions and stay alive," Emmett said.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe. Big thanks to barburella, songster, and everydaybella.**


	5. Prompt 3 - EB

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #3**

**Pen Name:LyricalKris**

**Pairing/Character(s): E/B**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

******WARNING**** Self harm and vague references to abuse.**

* * *

Bella stared at the road from her bedroom window. She tilted her head and wondered what it would be like to lay in the middle of it, right along the yellow line. She could feel the asphalt at her back - cold with bits of gravel digging into her skin. She could feel the air around her, freezing. It was always so cold in Forks.

Or she was always so cold. She'd been cold those last few months in Phoenix, hadn't she?

She imagined she was a snake - cold blood in her veins, skin that was always slightly slimy.

In Phoenix, sometimes she would see snakes dead on the road, squashed flat.

She imagined the vibration of the ground as a car came toward her. She thought about closing her eyes against the ever present rain and just letting the car come. But that was ridiculous, wasn't it? It was a residential neighborhood in Forks. People rarely went over twenty miles an hour on the main road, forget about the residential streets. They would see her lying on the street.

Bella stayed in her room and turned away from the window. She sat down at her desk and stared at her homework. Done. She couldn't even remember what it was. She got up again and sat down on her bed. More listless than bored, she pulled the long sleeves of her sweatshirt up and found herself staring at her wrists.

She ran her finger along the outline of the vein just below her skin.

_Down the tracks, not across the street._

She didn't remember where she read it. Fiction usually depicted suicide attempts with slashed wrists in horizontal lines, but that was stupid. If you wanted to bleed out, you had to open up the vein all the way down.

She opened her drawer, taking out one of a set of razors she'd taken from Charlie's exacto kit. She considered her wrist again. Across the street would bring that welcome sting. It wouldn't kill her. She imagined the blood welling.

But no. Charlie would see. He would worry.

She thought for a moment and pulled her pants down instead.

_**~0~**_

"We need to talk."

Bella looked up from the lunch table to find both Alice and Edward Cullen staring at her with identical serious expressions. Alice's eyes were red rimmed.

They led her behind the school. Alice blurted that she'd seen Bella's scars in gym.

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

Bella didn't answer.

"You have to tell us."

Bella flinched. She heard her stepfather's voice.

_You can't tell your mom about us. Think of how long it's been since she was this happy. Do you want to make her sad?_

"Alice, give us a second," Edward said.

When he convinced Alice to leave, he didn't speak. His breath was unsteady. Finally, he stepped close to her as he methodically began rolling up his sleeves.

There were scars on his arms. Scars like hers.

"I'll understand," he promised.

* * *

**A/N: No idea where that came from. Srsly. Thanks to barburella and jfka06.**


	6. Prompt 14 - EB

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #14**

**Pen Name: LyricalKris**

**Pairing/Character(s): E/B**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Edward and Bella were often considered very boring college students by their friends. They had no time to party. They were both scholarship kids from poor families. As a result, when they were not studying hard to make sure they kept their scholarships and got considered for other ones, they were working part time jobs. Going out cost money they couldn't spare.

Both avid movie buffs, they took to having sleepovers at one or the other of their dorms. They would order a cheap dinner - pizza or Chinese more often than not - and veg out in front of the television. Between them, they must have had the vast majority of movies ever made.

They had a game. Alternating weeks, one of them would come up with a theme. They would name movies that fit the criteria and argue until a movie was decided upon. There were rules. For instance, if they couldn't name the characters involved in the scene, the movie would be disqualified.

"Okay, Swan," Edward said as they stretched out with a tray full of buffalo wings between them. "Pick your poison."

"Movies with scenes that take place in a record store."

"Oh. Nice. It's such a cliche, isn't it? The esoteric characters who bond over their love of vinyls."

"I hope that's not the limit of your thought process." She flipped open their movie notebook and readied herself to take notes. "It's not just a romance crutch."

"Name one movie where it's not about romance."

"_Chasing Amy_."

"_Chasing Amy_?"

"Holden and Hooper talk while they're walking through a record store. Remember? 'Oooh, Yanni,'" she imitated Hooper's glee.

"Point to you. _Chasing Amy_. We should just stop there."

"Where's the fun in that? Your turn."

"_High Fidelity_."

"Ugh. Be more obvious, Cullen. But on the other hand, good flick. _(500) Days of Summer._"

"Good. _Pitch Perfect_."

"_Pitch Perfect_ doesn't have a record store. They work at a radio station or whatever, and besides, you know how I feel about that movie."

"Overrated. I know. Okay… _Music and Lyrics_."

Bella grinned. "Your love of Hugh Grant movies will never not amuse me. _Half Baked_."

"_Half Baked_? There's no record store in _Half Baked_."

"There so is."

"Okay. What characters?"

"Uh. The little high guy."

"They're all high guys."

"The _little _one."

"Not gonna cut it. _Half Baked_ is eliminated."

"No, no. Now we have to see _Half Baked_. I have to prove it to you." Bella got up and headed to her DVD rack, but Edward grabbed her. He pulled her down onto his lap, locking his arms around her waist.

"Rules are rules. You can't break the rules." He held her tight while she struggled, and soon they were both giggling and wrestling and then…

Then his face was close to hers. Their cheeks were flushed. They could feel the heat in the air between them.

His breath caught. He hesitated a moment before he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers.

The movies were forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to jfka06 and Barburella.**

**I hope you guys are enjoying these as much as I am. They're ADDICTING.**


	7. Prompt 13 - B

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #13**

**Pen Name: LyricalKris**

**Pairing/Character(s): Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**A/N: ****Warnings**** This flash fic is about date rape.**

* * *

After James finally got off her, Bella rolled to the side, curling her legs up close to her chest. She still hadn't moved minutes later when he came back from the bathroom. Her mind was blank, her body numb. She stared forward at the wall, but she saw nothing.

James kissed her cheek. He didn't notice Bella cringe or he didn't care. "Don't look so upset. You'll get better." He patted her head. "I'll call you later."

For a long time, the only sound in the room was her breath. There was a pressure at the back of her mind, like the thoughts were all there, waiting for the fog in her head to roll away. Hours might have passed before she sat up on her bed. She was becoming more aware of the way her body ached. She was sticky.

She still wasn't thinking at all as she reached for her cell phone. It took a few minutes to dial the number she wanted. Her fingers trembled.

"Hey, Bumble Bee. What's up?"

Bella couldn't speak.

"Bella? Sugar, are you there?"

"I need you," was all she could say. She needed her best friend. It was the only thing she knew for sure.

She sat still after he hung up. There were things she should have been doing. She wasn't wearing any pants. She tried to tell herself she should move. Put pants on, but she was still sitting shock still on her bed when Jasper came in.

He gasped. "Bella?"

She couldn't look at him. Breathing was difficult. Her chest hurt. Her body ached.

Jasper stepped closer. "What happened?"

She breathed in and out, in and out. "I… I had sex with James."

"Are you okay?"

Bella didn't know how to answer that. "He didn't… He didn't even take off my shirt." She tugged at the long sleeves of the sweater she wore.

He sat on the opposite end of the bed from her. "You're shaking." His movements were slow, careful as he took her spare blanket from the edge of the bed and wrapped it around her. "Bella… did you want to have sex with him? Last time we talked, you said you weren't ready."

Bella clutched at the edges of the blanket, pulling it tight around her. She was still staring forward. "He wouldn't let me up." Her voice trembled and broke.

"Okay. Okay, okay." Jasper's tone was still so gentle. He edged closer to her. "We should call the police."

She shook her head vehemently.

"Bella, I think he raped you."

A single tear spilled down her cheek. "But… he's my boyfriend."

He scooted close enough that their sides were almost touching. "Nothing gave him the right to do this to you. Nothing."

Bella closed her eyes. She slumped against him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head at his chest as she began to cry.

He stroked her hair and rocked her. "You're going to be okay. You're going to be fine."

* * *

**A/N: Many thanks to barburella and jfka06.**

**Everyone okay?**


	8. Prompt 5- EB

**A/N: Top of the morning to you. Happy Monday (ew). I'm going to post a couple slash entries later this week, but for now, how 'bout something different?**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 05**

**Pen Name: LyricalKris**

**Pairing/Character(s): Alice, Edward (E/B)**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"Do you know why you're here, Miss Brandon?" Special Agent Edward Cullen of the FBI sat across from Alice Brandon, offering her a water bottle. Her eyes flicked down to it and back to him, but she continued to glare.

"I'm the one who called you, Agent Cullen, so yeah, I have a pretty good idea."

"Fair enough. You called three days ago with information about the string of disappearances."

"I told you where to find a body."

"You claim you knew where to find the body because you received a psychic vision."

She huffed. "You make it sound like a gift. I did my civic duty. I had information, I came forward, and now I'm under suspicion." She shook her head. "Typical."

"If you were under suspicion, I would have you in an interrogation room, not my office," Edward said, keeping his voice even.

Alice pursed her lips. "But you're suspicious of me."

"Miss Brandon, you mentioned the brand of underwear - his underwear- that matched evidence gathered from a different crime scene. That was information not released to the public. I wouldn't be doing my job if I wasn't suspicious." He raised a hand to stop her defense. "I understand. You believe you're psychic. Tell me how it works."

"It works different ways. Sometimes I look at a person and I just know something about them." Her eyes travelled up and down his form, and Edward had to struggle not to squirm. "Congratulations."

Edward started. "On what?"

"You went shopping for a ring fairly recently. She's going to say yes."

Edward stared, but Alice was already on to other topics. "Other times, like this time, they're dreams. They can be bits and pieces of motion, like I'm there, or they can be still pictures. I knew what kind of underwear the guy had because one of the flashes..." She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and shivered. "He had the girl over his shoulder, carrying her into the woods. She wasn't moving. I saw the way her hand fell, all limp, down by his ass, and he was busting the sag. That's how I saw the brand of underwear he had on. Imagine that. A murderer without class."

Again she shuddered and reached for a picture on his desk as a distraction. "This is your girlfriend?"

Edward tried to grab the picture away from her, but Alice held fast. She was pale, as though she was going to be sick. "Miss Brandon, let it go."

She looked up at him, blinking as though she was started to see him there. "I… had another dream last night. I wasn't going to tell you because I have no alibi, not for last night. But... It was her." She turned Bella's picture to him. "I saw her. She's the next target."

Edward's throat closed off, his heart beat fast.

Her stare was fathomless. "It hasn't happened yet. You can still stop it."

Edward was out the door before she finished speaking.

* * *

**A/N: Many thanks to barburella to jfka06. **


	9. Prompt 18 - EJasper

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #18**

**Pen Name: LyricalKris**

**Pairing/Character(s): E/Jasper**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Edward never expected to miss Forks. After his wife died, Carlisle had moved his two boys three times. Edward was smart enough to understand that, though his dad always said he got offers from hospitals in need of surgeons, his restlessness really stemmed from loneliness. If he stayed in one place for too long, his grief caught up with him.

But at least the majority of the trees in Forks were evergreens. The lawn they'd had in Forks was huge and didn't need raking. The lawn here was smaller, but one of his chores in New York was to rake. And rake. And rake.

He hated raking.

Edward was distracted from his internal bitchfest when a door nearby opened.

"Yeah, Ma. I got it. If the leaves don't get transferred from one section of the yard to a neat pile on the other side of the yard, the world might end."

Edward smirked. He looked up out of the corner of his eyes as a blond boy stormed down the steps of the house next door. He disappeared around the side of the house, and came back with a rake. He set about raking, muttering to himself as he did so.

"Not like leaves are natural or anything. Not like they grow on trees. No, they're about the same as landfill garbage."

Edward chortled, and the boy looked up.

He was a very pretty blond boy. And he had a grin that did odd things to Edward's stomach. Despite the chill in the air, his face was hot. He looked down, overly interested in his work, but the crunch of leaves underfoot made him look up again.

The boy leaned on the wall that separated their properties.

Good God, that grin…

"Hey," the boy said.

"Hey," Edward answered, eloquent as always.

"So you moved in a few weeks ago, huh?"

"What gave it away? The big moving trucks?" The blond boy laughed. Edward found he liked the sound.

"Well, I'm Jasper."

"I'm Edward." He looked at the pile leaves at his feet, scrambling for words. "Hey, how long have you lived here?"

"Since I was twelve. Lived in Texas before that."

"Oh." He frowned. "Well, maybe this question still works. But you know how they always show little kids jumping in stacks of leaves? Did you do that?"

"I can't say I ever had the pleasure." Jasper pulled himself up on the wall and vaulted over it. He landed so close, it made Edward dizzy. "No time like the present." He jumped into Edward's leaf pile.

"Hey!"

Jasper grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him forward. "Come on, man. Live a little."

Soon they were both jumping and kicking and generally acting like five-year-olds as they laughed. Of course, that drew their parental units out.

Jasper's mother was staring at Edward's father. She extended her hand. "I'm Esme Whitlock."

Edward watched in shock as his father smiled. Wide. Different than usual. "I'm Carlisle."

Jasper and Edward exchanged a glance of horror.

* * *

**A/N: *giggles* Thanks to jfka06, barburella, and songster.**

**How's it going slash fans? I have a few more slash ones. They're all a little more drama/angst than this though.**


	10. Prompt 25 - EB

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #25**

**Pen Name:LyricalKris**

**Pairing/Character(s): E/B**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"He sent another picture."

Bella started. "When did you get home?"

"Just a minute ago." Edward sat kitty corner from her at their kitchen table. "He sent another picture," he said again.

There was a lump in Bella's throat painful to swallow around. She pushed away from the table and walked to the living room. Edward followed.

"How do you always know?" Bella asked as she sat down.

He sat beside her, his hand over her back. He was always more handsy when she received a picture. "You have that look on your face, like before. Like when he first left." He stroked her back, twirling her hair around one finger. "I can always tell when you're thinking of him, but when he sends a picture, you disappear."

Bella reached under a stack of mail to retrieve the envelope. As always, her name and address were scribbled in Jasper's scrawl with no return address. Her hand shook as she handed it to Edward. "I'm sorry."

She was sorry he'd noticed her distraction, that he'd had to pick up the pieces.

Five years ago, she and Jasper, her then fiance, had been in an accident. She woke up days later, temporarily paralyzed and no longer pregnant. Jasper had disappeared. It was Edward who slept in the hospital every night she was there. It was Edward who held her hand while they watched her premature son fight for his life. It was Edward who dealt with every horrible moment and every triumph as she learned how to walk again. It was Edward who was there every minute until she didn't know how she would live without him and so she didn't.

Bella was sorry she hadn't met Edward first, and most of all, she was sorry about the message in the picture Jasper had sent this time.

The first picture came a month after Jasper disappeared. Bella knew they were from him. They always referenced private moments he and Bella had shared. Private jokes. Private moments. They were messages telling her he was alive and thinking of her. But this picture was a more direct message.

It was Jasper, out of focus, with a sign propped up against a suitcase. The sign was in focus. The sign said 'Be home soon'.

Edward stood up, dropping the photo on the coffee table. "You're going to see him when he gets back."

"Yes, but-"

"He walked out on you."

"He was in a lot of pain. Please don't expect me to hate him, at least not until he explains where he's been all this time. Why he left."

"He's my brother. Do you think I hate him? I hate what he did to you. I hate that he left you alone, and I hate that he left my son. _My _son."

Bella wrapped her arms around his waist. "Your son. And I'm yours. Nothing will change that."

Edward turned around and kissed her, a possessive kiss. "I'll fight for you."

"You won't need to."

* * *

**A/N: If I haven't mentioned it, EverydayBella, songster, barburella, and jfka06 are all awesome for cheering me on and helping me out with this.**


	11. Prompt 9 - EJasper

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 09**

**Pen Name: LyricalKris**

**Pairing/Character(s): Jasper/Edward**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Jasper watched Edward's leg bounce up and down. His hands were shaking at a different rhythm than his legs. Of everything they were facing, seeing his husband so scared was the worst.

He put his hand on Edward's knee to still the frantic movement. Edward didn't look at him. Jasper took his hand and threaded their fingers together. "We're going to be okay."

Edward didn't answer. Before Jasper could speak, the door opened, and the doctor came in. Edward squeezed Jasper's hand so hard, it hurt. They both held their breath.

_**~0~**_

Two days later, and Jasper was going out of his mind. His husband was sick, but he hadn't been handed a death sentence. It was going to be a fight, but Jasper was ready. Edward had to know he wasn't going to fight alone.

They had to win.

The problem was for the last two days, Edward had wandered around their house with slumped shoulders. Gone was the arrogant asshole Jasper had met five years before, the cocky, confident man he loved. This man wasn't going to fight. This man was already defeated.

Jasper had never been more scared in his life.

Edward sat on the edge of their bed, staring off into space. He was talking in lifeless monotone about telling his family and their friends. He was talking about wills and "after." Jasper wanted to yell, but he'd already tried that. He wanted to shake Edward again, but that hadn't worked the first time.

Jasper set his mouth in a determined line. He headed for the bed and sat behind Edward. He wrapped his arms around his husband and began to kiss his neck. He let his hands wander between Edward's legs.

When Jasper began to rub him through his jeans, Edward pushed his hand away. "Are you listening to me?"

"No," Jasper said as he unbuttoned Edward's jeans.

"I'm not in the mood." Edward continued to protest, but Jasper paid no attention. He fought off Edward's attempts to push him away and reached into his boxers to stroke his length.

"Goddammit!" Edward twisted in his hold, and flew forward. He had Jasper on his back, his wrists pinned to the bed above his head, in the next second. His features were twisted in fury as he glared down, his nostrils flared.

When he leaned down, capturing Jasper's lips in an aggressive kiss, Jasper knew he'd won. He gave over control, letting Edward manhandle him, letting him curse into his mouth and tear at his clothes. He kissed him back and urged him on. He welcomed the pain when Edward fucked him hard.

When he was spent, Edward collapsed atop him, and Jasper held him as he trembled. "I love you," Edward whispered. "I don't want to leave you."

"Then fight for me, sugar. We're going to beat this thing, but you have to remember to do more than survive. You're still alive. You have to live."

"I will." Edward sealed his promise with a kiss.


	12. Prompt 6 - EB

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 06**

**Pen Name: LyricalKris**

**Pairing/Character(s): E/B**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**A/N: Happy birthday, Bella! Yeah, I'm a dork like that. And it's Friday the Thirteenth. Oooh. I was born on a Friday the thirteenth. Explains a lot, don't it? Heheh.**

* * *

Edward stood in the middle of Bella's home office.

Bella loved tumblr posts she came across of interesting places. She printed them out in glossy color and her office walls were covered in them. Caverns that hid treasure troves of stalagmites or a hidden river, lakes where a forest of trees stuck right out of the middle. A stranded castle in the middle of a moat with no bridge to connect it to the land.

"Edward?"

Bella sounded tired though she'd just awoken from a nap. She was always sleeping.

Wordless, he stretched out his hand for her. She stared at it, and for a moment, he thought she was going to walk away. She'd done it before. But to his relief, she took his hand and let him pull her into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against hers as he spun them around.

"Pick a place."

"What?"

"These weird, wonderful, beautiful places. Pick one. Any of them. What's your favorite?"

She twisted to look at him. Her eyes were so lifeless. He would give anything to see a spark of life there again.

"Just pick one," he urged. "Let's have an adventure."

She smiled at him as though she were placating a child, but she stepped forward. She studied one section of the wall for so long, he wondered if she had forgotten what she was doing. It happened sometimes. He couldn't count the number of times he'd found her staring off into space, paused in the middle of doing something she'd completely forgotten about.

But then she stepped up to the wall and pressed her hand to a picture of a dilapidated roller coaster, overgrown with moss, its splinters sticking out haphazardly. "It's an abandoned theme park. It's in Germany."

"Okay." He cuddled her close again. "We're going to Germany."

_**~0~**_

The theme park was straight out of an episode of Scooby Doo. Even though the rides and buildings were broken down, and the paths were overgrown, the silence was surreal. It still felt as though this place should be crawling with people. Kids. Laughter.

It had been once. He could almost hear the laughter in the wind.

He wondered if this was a good idea after all. It felt like a bizarre metaphor for Bella herself. How she'd once been so full of life and beautiful and now…

Loss did such horrible things. He'd heard their friends talking. So many marriages didn't survive a loss like they'd suffered.

Edward watched as she sat amongst the weeds. Her eyes followed the line of the roller coaster, up and down and all around.

And then she smiled.

Edward's heart skipped a beat.

She extended a hand and pulled him down. He wrapped his arms around her, and she stroked his face as if she was seeing him for the first time. She kissed him- a sweet, soft kiss. The first kiss she'd initiated since it had happened.

"I love you," she whispered.

* * *

**FAQ: Will I be expanding any of them?**

**A: Yes. At least one as chosen by jfka06. More than that? *eyes full to bursting queue of stories* We'll talk later.**


	13. Prompt 2 - EB

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #2**

**Pen Name:LyricalKris**

**Pairing/Character(s): E/B**

**Rating: K (o.o)**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**A/N: I felt bad about not being nice to Bella on her birthday... plus I like the chapter of this anthology to be the same number as the day of the month. I'm kinda weird like that. Anyway. Have a GASP fluffy little moment for Edward and Bella on this, the day of Bella's birth.**

* * *

There wasn't a heck of a lot to do in the summer in the Pacific Northwest. Edward and his best friend, Bella, were good kids as far as thirteen-year-olds went. They were still much more interested in riding their bikes than being obnoxious. Of course, that might have had something to do with the fact Bella's father was the Chief of Police in Forks. Even if Edward wanted to do something stupid, the idea Charlie Swan wouldn't let him anywhere near Bella all summer would have stopped him.

They found ways to occupy their time. Occasionally, Edward's brother Emmett could be persuaded to drive them out for a day in Seattle or Olympia. They hiked a lot. Charlie took them fishing once. Bella whined until Edward accused her of not wanting to go because the fish were too slimy for her female sensibilities. She'd done her dad proud by catching the most fish and cleaning them herself.

Far and away, their favorite day of every week was Thursday. On Thursday, Edward's mother Esme let them tag along when she drove to Port Angeles. She made her living buying, repairing, and reselling antiques. On Thursdays, she visited the antique shops.

Edward and Bella had a personal challenge: to find one item a week that cost no more than twenty bucks. They had fun trying to decide. They found old time hats and cloaks and decided they were never going to get too old for dress up. Regardless of what he was wearing, Edward always ended up putting on an English accent. It made Bella giggle, and that was worth it.

They perused old books. Bella was always delighted when they found one with a message inscribed. When it was obvious the inscription was from a lover, Bella got a faraway look. When they didn't choose the book as their one item, Edward always found a way to buy it behind her back. He would sneak it into her room later that week. He knew when she found them because she would greet him with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

One day in mid-August, they'd been so caught up giggling at old record covers from the sixties and seventies, they didn't notice the time. When Esme called them to leave, they hadn't picked out an item.

"Um. Um." Bella picked up a black metal box from a shelf and gave it a shake. "Oh, there's something in this. We'll take this."

When they opened the box back home, Bella gasped. "Look, Edward. It's full of pictures."

Edward sat on the floor beside her as they looked through the black and white photos of various people posing all over the world. Bella sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I've never been further than Arizona, you know?"

It struck Edward then how pretty she was. He'd never noticed. "I'll take you someday. You and me. We'll go to all these places."

She twined their fingers together. "Okay. Deal."


	14. Prompt 24 - EB

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #24**

**Pen Name: LyricalKris**

**Pairing/Character(s): E/B**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Bella was away when it happened. She was shopping, joking with the cashier, when a kid rushed in, soaked to the bone and trembling with the news.

The water had risen too high too fast and people were trapped in their homes.

Their house was on the river.

Bella drove as far as she could. When the police told her to turn her car around and head for higher ground, she only drove out of their eyesight. Then she got out of the car and ran. She sloshed through the mud. Part of her knew it was foolish. There was no telling where the flood would hit next. Well, she was sure someone understood those kinds of things, but that someone wasn't her.

She ran anyway and imagined what Edward would say. He would call her foolish. He would hate that she put herself in danger, but how could he not understand? Her life was in that house.

The ground below her turned from mud that splashed up and hit her in the face to the goop almost as thick as tar. Still, Bella kept moving. She kept running, ignoring the that she was soaked to the bone and her shoes were squish, squish, squishing, becoming thicker and heavier with mud.

Mud became water, and Bella didn't stop.

It was three miles from the main road to the house. The first mile, the water was only a few inches deep. The second it was up to her ankles.

Bella's lungs burned, her legs ached and cramped. She bent, her hands on her knees as she gulped in air. Ankle deep water wasn't bad. He should have been able to drive out of ankle deep water.

As she stood still, she tried her phone again. She pulled her jacket up, trying in vain to block the torrential downpour from the screen, but it was no use. Her clothes were soaked; the phone was soaked. Even if it hadn't been, the last time she checked, the phone lines were down.

She just needed to see the house for herself, so on she went.

The closer she got, she began to hope. The water level hadn't risen. But then she got to the clearing. She stumbled to a stop, crying out in horror.

The first story of the house was completely submerged.

"Edward!" she cried his name, but the word got lost in the wind and water. The Volvo was floating. Floating! Plunged headlong into a grouping of trees at the edge of the forest.

Then she saw it. Their daughter's pink and purple comforter sticking out the window on the top floor.

And then she saw him. He was perched on the roof, spreading out colorful blankets and white sheets. Drawing attention.

Bella slid to her knees with relief.

Hours later, her little family was reunited, huddled under blankets on their way to safety.

"Mommy," their daughter sobbed. "Our things is all gone."

"Shh, baby. We got everything we need right here."


	15. Prompt 8 - Felix, Bella

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #8**

**Pen Name: LyricalKris**

**Pairing/Character(s): Bella, Felix**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**A/N:****WARNING*** Very uncomfortable things are hinted at though not explicitly described. Message me if you need info.**

* * *

If the girls who'd just stumbled up to his bar thought he couldn't tell their ID's were fake, they were sorely mistaken. But it was no skin off Felix's back. They made for easy marks indeed.

He grinned at the brunette who stepped up to take the group's drinks and watched as her cheeks flushed. He was enamored at the meek way she ducked her head. He made sure to brush her wrist with his fingertips before he drew back. He grabbed her arm before she turned away. He leaned over the bar, pushing a lock of her hair back over her ear. "_Your _next drink is on me, sweetling."

Her eyes were bright and excited when he pulled back. She bit her lip, nodded, and scurried back to her friends. He heard the squeal of excitement from the whole group seconds later, and he had to laugh. It was almost too easy.

_**~0~**_

An hour later, the brunette, named Bella, he'd discovered, was sitting at the bar talking to him instead of her friends. In fact, her friends were gone.

"I told them to go on without me," she said. He could tell she was trying to sound seductive. It was adorable.

"No worries. I'll get you home." He pushed another drink toward her, this one dosed.

Some time later, when she was swaying on her barstool, he called to the other bartenders that he was going to help her into a cab. He didn't. Instead, he kissed her until she finally passed out, he tied her up, and put her in his trunk. He went back inside for a few minutes to finish his duties, and then he headed toward home.

As he drove, he called his boss. His real boss. "Hey, Aro. Yeah, I got a real pretty thing for you. Big doe eyes. Even if she isn't a virgin, I bet you'd get top dollar."

"Blond? Brunette?"

"Brunette. Very pretty."

"I'll be by to inspect her in the morning. I know better than to think you won't sample the goods, Felix. Do be careful. If she is a virgin, she's worth more, but either way, I don't want her permanently damaged."

"She's got more holes than one." Felix laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow, boss."

Felix was eager by the time he pulled into his driveway in a lot hidden by trees. There was a jaunt in his step when he went to open the trunk. He gave a startled yelp when he found not an unconscious girl but a gun pointed in his face. "What the fuck."

"Oh, I'm older than I look," Bella said with a grin. "Agent Swan, FBI."

Felix found himself suddenly surrounded by men with guns. One of them went to the car and offered his hand to Bella, helping her out.

"This is my partner, Agent Cullen. You're going to listen and do exactly what he says. We got you, you son of a bitch. We're bringing your whole operation down."


	16. Prompt 19 - EB

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #19**

**Pen Name: LyricalKris**

**Pairing/Character(s): E/B**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

The cemetery was quiet. It was the middle of night in the middle of winter; of course it was quiet. Even if it hadn't been, she was a spirit. No one could see her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled. It was another spirit, and she knew exactly who. "Hello, my love."

"Darling." He kissed her neck. "You wandered off."

"Visiting."

He took her hand and stepped to her side. "Where are we?"

"You don't recognize it?"

He ran his hand over one of the larger tombstones. "This is one of ours."

"Not that one in particular."

He shook his head. "Ever the wiseacre."

"It's one of the reasons you love me."

"Always, my love." He sighed. "Isn't that our curse?"

"Is it so terrible?"

"Nothing with you is terrible, but you must admit we are cursed. How many times? How many lives have we lived? We have what? A year or two together before we are ripped apart." He shook his head. "We find each other each and every time, we taste happiness, earthly happiness, before one of us dies."

"Or both of us. You remember when the Black Death struck."

"France, wasn't it?"

"Yes. You were a fisherman then."

"And you the tailor's daughter. My god, I had never seen a maid so beautiful."

"You say that every time."

"It's true every time." He looked over the graves. "Which ones are we?"

"You."

"Only me? We were not buried together here?"

"You really don't remember?"

"No. I must be near rebirth." They always began to forget their pasts when they were about to be reborn.

"But I'm not. How strange."

"Not so strange. There was that time. Ancient Greece, was it not? I was born a full twenty years before you."

"It feels far off for me. I get that feeling."

"Well." He grimaced. "What if I don't meet you this life?"

"You won't know."

"I'll know." He shook his head. "Why aren't we buried together?"

"We were not together. We were in love, but we were not allowed to be together."

"Ah, one of those."

"You remember when you were a knight? You rode away on a crusade when I was heavy with child. You never came back. I still remember the long months of waiting."

"I'm sorry."

"I made up for it. Remember? When I was born the soldier and you the maid. You waited for me to come back from war, and I did not."

"I would never forget."

"You are forgetting. You're about to be reborn." She pointed to a newer tombstone. "It's 1901 now, you see?"

"Another century. Who do you think I'll be this life?"

"In every life, you will be my love." She tilted her head. "Try to see to it that we get more than a year. I want forever with you just this once."

"I think I know my name now, who I will be in this life."

"Tell me."

"My name will be Edward Masen."


	17. Prompt 10 - AJ

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #10**

**Pen Name: LyricalKris**

**Pairing/Character(s): A/J**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Alice pulled her cloak tighter around her as she made her way through the forest. Her mother had oft told her these woods were filled with beasties and creatures that would love to snatch a young maid such as herself up, but her mother was gone now. She left the only home she'd ever known with the clothes on her back and a basket of what food she could find.

The first night she lay down by the river. She passed the night in uneasy sleep, startled awake too easily by the rustle of the forest creatures and the noises that sounded so foreign and frightening when she was not behind wood walls. When it was light enough to be called morning, she rose and ate her fill of fish before she continued on.

By the fourth day, she regretted taking the shorter route through the forest rather than following the river. Her water had run out, and her throat was parched. The day was hot and her burdens too heavy. She trudged along, grasping at her throat.

When a beautiful boy emerged from the trees, as if out of nowhere, Alice thought for sure she was hallucinating.

"Greetings, maiden fair."

Well, if she was hallucinating, it was a rather detailed illusion. "Hello." Her throat was so dry, she croaked and coughed.

"You are thirsty," he observed. He gestured off into the distance. "You should follow me. I know of a well where you might stave your thirst."

She eyed the beautiful stranger. "You think I'm fool enough to follow a man I don't know into the woods?"

He smirked and made a point to turn in a circle. "It seems to me you are already in the woods with a man you don't know. You may as well be comfortable." He offered his hand. "My name is Jasper."

Seeing he had a point, she shook his hand. "Alice," she said, ignoring the odd warmth she felt at his touch. "Then do lead the way."

He fell into step beside her instead. She noticed that each time his fingers brushed her hand, she felt that warmth again. "I should tell you, it is no ordinary well," he said.

"No?"

"It is a wishing well. You may drink of it's water, but you must give it something in return. If you do, you will be granted not only your water, but a wish as well."

"And if I do not offer it a gift?"

A darkness came over his eyes. "That would be unwise, m'lady."

She studied him and wondered if he had made the same mistake once upon a time.

When they got to the well, Alice threw in one of the few coins she had. Taking a guess, she wished for his freedom. The boy's body jolted, and he stared with wide eyes.

"How did you know?" he asked.

She shook her head and took his hand. "I didn't, but now we will walk out of these woods together."

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this as A/J to appease barburella. Heh**


	18. Prompt 23 - EB

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #23**

**Pen Name: LyricalKris**

**Pairing/Character(s): E/B**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

So once upon a time, you're just a thirteen-year-old girl. Life is ordinary. You love your parents and hate them, depending on your mood and what they've done to ruin your life that day. You giggle with friends, obsess over boys, and do your homework. It's three years before you'll be able to drive and five years before you're all grown up. Life isn't the best, but it could be worse.

Then one day, big scary men come and kill your parents. You see it, but they don't see you. It gives you enough time to run to your room and scramble onto the roof. Then one of the big scary men is at your window, calling out to you in a voice that suggests he thinks you're a little kitten. He's telling you he won't hurt you, but who the hell is he kidding? He just hacked your mom and dad into itty bitty pieces. None of the plans he has for you can possibly include not hurting you, a fact he proves when he tries to shoot you a second later.

The thing is, you're used to being out on the roof. It scared the hell out of your mother, so of course you're used to it. The big scary man isn't. He doesn't know which shingles are loose and doesn't know how to balance and doesn't know there are hidden corners on roofs, too. So you hide behind one, and when he gets close enough, you grab his arm and send him tumbling.

You evade them long enough that help arrives.

Eventually, someone explains to you that your dad was into some really fucked up shit.

So you buckle down and work your ass off because there is no such thing as giggling over boys with friends anymore. You get into the best schools. You learn things like languages and history. You also learn things like fighting styles and weapons training. Even swords because, why not?

Time passes, and you're hired into one of those agencies, the kind you thought were stories in books and movies. It's your job to take down big scary men. You kick ass at your job. You have no fear.

You do have a partner, though. He thinks you're a little too good at your job, and not in that misogynistic way.

"Christ, Swan. Are you _trying _to get yourself killed?"

You turn away from him and think about asking for a transfer. The thing is, you're starting to care for him like you haven't cared for anything since you were that thirteen-year-old girl. Caring is probably the only thing left in the world that can scare you. You cared once, and you lost everything.

You turn back to tell him to fuck off, but there's a big scary man behind him. You draw first. You save your partner, and you know you can't ask for a transfer because it's too late. You're terrified because you care.

And you won't lose him.

* * *

**A/N: Did I just lapse into second person point of view? What the… I have no fucking idea where any of that came from, fyi.**


	19. Prompt 15 - EB

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #15**

**Pen Name: LyricalKris**

**Pairing/Character(s): E/B**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"My ex-husband brought me hot chocolate when I'd had a bad day," Bella said. She was staring at some nondescript point, not really looking at anyone else in the group.

"That seems like a sweet gesture," one of the others said. She sounded confused.

"Yeah. That's what he thought too. He used to tell me that all the time, what a good, sweet man he was. Attentive and caring because he brought me hot chocolate to make me feel better. Warm. Chocolate. Chocolate is what makes every girl feel better right?"

"Chocolate and wine," someone else said. The group tittered.

Bella smiled. "Yeah. My husband and I were together for six years. In all that time, he never figured out that I hate the taste of chocolate. He never got to know me that well. It wasn't that I never told him. He just didn't care to listen. But he always told me, when I made him out to be a tyrant - his words for when I told him he'd hurt my feelings - I never gave him credit for being so kind." She shook her head. "He always brought me hot chocolate, and I told myself he was trying. He was sweet and considerate. There are so many other women whose husbands don't bother with things like chocolates and flowers. Even though I don't like chocolates _or _flowers, it's the thought that counts, right?

"That's what I told myself when he came to apologize after every argument we'd had. He said horrible things about me, told me how worthless I was. Sometimes he got so angry, he'd hit me. But he was always sorry. There was this mountain of evidence of how good he was to me, compared to the handful of times he hit me. And the arguments didn't count. People say stupid things when they're angry. I said stupid things too." She looked down at her knees and picked at a frayed thread from her jeans. "It took me a long time to realize I believed him when he said I was worthless."

The woman sitting next to her in the circle patted her knee. "We all believed that lie for too long. We deserve someone who sees us for who we are and loves us, flaws and imperfections included."

"Because it's not like any of these assholes were anywhere near perfect," a young man huffed. He crossed his arms, feigning strength he didn't have yet.

After group, Bella walked to her favorite diner. She shivered, trying to shake off the oppressive weight of her past and remind herself she'd survived.

"Well hello again." The waiter she'd had the week before appeared at her table and flashed her a beautiful grin. She'd noticed him the week before. He was that kind of pretty that she couldn't help but notice. "You look so cold. Apple cider, right? Same as last time."

"You remembered?"

He tilted his head, his smile warm. "Believe me, miss. You're impossible to forget."


	20. Prompt 11 - EB

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #11**

**Pen Name: LyricalKris**

**Pairing/Character(s): E/B**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**A/N: *waves peace sign***

* * *

Bella let out a squeal of happiness when the car slowed down. She shouldered her bag. "Hey, man," she said to the driver.

"Ah, hell. Not another baby. Honey, what are you doing out here without your parents, huh?"

Bella grimaced. "I'm not a baby."

He eyed her. "You tell me you're a day over sixteen and I will laugh in your face, sugar."

"I'm gonna be eighteen in less than a month!"

"I'll bet."

Bella groaned. "Come on, man. Be cool. I won't be no trouble." She took a chance judging from his clothes and the fact he'd stopped that he was a hippy. "You think freedom only applies to you cuz you reached some arbitrary date?"

The other two in the car laughed. "She has you there, Jasper. Let her come."

Jasper shook his head but he grinned. "Where you headed, pretty thing?"

"As far as you're going or Woodstock, whichever comes first."

His grin broadened. "Us too. Alright then. Hop in back with the other baby."

Bella didn't know what he was talking about until she climbed in the backseat and came face to face with a boy around her own age. He grinned at her warmly from behind long, messy bronze hair. "Baby he says." The boy scoffed. "Baby enough they want to gimmie a gun and send me off to die with the rest of those poor bastards."

"Yeah, well. You know how I feel about that. If it were my choice, I'd keep you safe at home, not fighting wars that don't need fighting," Jasper said.

"You believe in peace, baby girl?" The woman in the front seat asked.

"And love." Bella flashed a peace sign.

"Then I think you'll fit in just fine. I'm Alice. This is Jasper, and he's mine. I'm all for free love. I'll share my grass but not him, you catch my drift?"

"Ah, who likes blondes anyway?" She turned to wink at the boy next to her. He laughed.

"I'm Edward."

_**~0~**_

Bella spent five wonderful days with Edward and his friends. They lost themselves to the common bond of music. Bella experimented with drugs, but her friends kept her safe.

In the spirit of free love, following her heart, she lost her virginity to the beautiful boy she'd grown closer and closer to as the days passed. Afterward, he held her, skin to skin. They talked about their plans for the future and, just before they fell asleep, Edward confessed in a whisper that he was terrified. The talk of the draft was becoming a real possibility, and he was eighteen.

Months later, on December 1, 1969, Bella was glued to the television along with most of America. She held her breath as the numbers were called.

Edward's number wasn't.

"You know what this means, baby?" he asked, when she called him at school a few minutes later.

"What?"

"It means I'm coming for you. Everything we dreamed about, we're going to have it. You and me."

* * *

**A/N: I actually finished all the prompts last night. Weeee. That was addicting. Anyway. I'll be posting them one a day until the 25th. **


	21. Prompt 22 - JasperPeter

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #22**

**Pen Name: LyricalKris**

**Pairing/Character(s): Jasper/Peter**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**A/N: It's slashy Saturday, kids!**

* * *

The rules of society were a peculiar thing, Jasper Whitlock reflected. A woman, a girl, could not stroll down this road without an escort. It was a plain road, as roads went. Wagons traversed it daily, but it was empty now. Empty roads were not for young ladies on their own. All manner of dark creatures lurked.

He wondered what it would be like to be a woman, to be ruled by fear of things you couldn't see if only because someone told you they were there.

But Peter Huntington was not a young woman. He was a young man of eighteen. He looked up, and when he saw Jasper leaning against their tree, a grin spread across his face. His gait quickened.

When Peter drew nearer they fell into step together, and again Jasper thought about the rules of society. Were Peter a young woman and someone saw them walking together, merely walking, his reputation would be destroyed. A young woman and a young man did not have that kind of luxury no matter what the nature of their relationship. There would be a chaperone.

Jasper slipped his hand into Peter's and pulled him off the road because what he was about to do they could not do in public, even as young men.

They walked through the tall corn fields, empty today, and into the forest. Only when they were well away from sight did Jasper stop, and then he pushed Peter back up against a tree. Peter wrapped his arms around him and grabbed his ass with both hands. They kissed like starving men, and that wasn't far from the truth.

"Too long," Jasper murmured against Peter's cheek.

"I'm sorry. It was impossible to get away."

Jasper grunted and nipped at the skin of Peter's neck, eliciting a gasp. "I missed you."

Peter cupped his cheeks, bringing his face back up for a kiss. "I've missed you too."

They were quiet for minutes, their mouths otherwise occupied, and Jasper's heart gave a too-familiar twist. How many ways would society condemn them for this? Even if they weren't killed for the atrocity- the perversion- they dared commit, Peter was well above Jasper's class. They were doomed in triplicate.

Closing his eyes, Jasper pressed his body against Peter's, breathing him in. He began to kiss a line down his cheek, his chest. He fell to his knees before Peter, and undid his fancy pants.

Peter sighed when Jasper took him in his mouth. He stroked his fingers through Jasper's hair and whispered about the things he dreamed of doing to him while they were apart.

When Jasper had made him hard and wet, they switched. Jasper braced himself against the tree as Peter kissed his neck and shoulder. When Peter entered him, he reached around, taking Jasper's length in his hand and pumping in time with his thrusts.

When they were both spent, they lazed together on a nearby stone, wrapped in each others arms.

Society be damned.

* * *

**A/N: How you doin' kids?**


	22. Prompt 17 - EB

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #17**

**Pen Name: LyricalKris**

**Pairing/Character(s): E/B**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**A/N: Obligatory smutty prompt to appease Barburella.**

* * *

"Come on, Swan. Pick it up. You can do better than that," Edward called across the roller rink.

Bella cast him a glare that clearly read 'drop dead and die.' Edward had to fight to hold back a laugh.

Later, after all the girls had changed and headed home, Edward wasn't surprised to find Bella alone in the empty locker room.

"Why the hell do you push me so hard?" She had her hands on her hips as she stepped right up to him. For being almost a foot shorter than he was, she was intimidating.

Or she would have been if his blood hadn't rushed out of his brain and into his lower extremities at her nearness. He could feel the warmth from her overheated skin and smell the sweat that made wisps of hair cling wetly to her neck. "You got talent, Swan. I push you because you could go places."

She scoffed. "You are so full of shit, Edward." She took a step closer to him. "You trying to get me to go pro?" Her tone was sarcastic.

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her flush against him. Tilting his head, he skimmed his nose along hers. "Baby, you could be a star."

"Uh huh." She wound her arms around his neck. Her lips were open, ghosting along his mouth without applying the pressure he craved. "This is a local roller derby. The only place we're going is out for a drink when we beat the Harpies next week." She gyrated her hips. "I think you just like riding my ass."

His answer was a low rumble in his throat as he kissed her. He moved his hands to cup her ass and squeezed even as she continued to thrust against him. When he could take it no longer he broke their kiss and spun her around. "You know what I think?" he asked as he nibbled at her earlobe.

"What?" The word was breathy.

He took her hands and pressed them firmly against the wall. "I think you like me riding your ass." He let his hands come down and slipped his fingers underneath her uniform skirt. She was so wet for him. "In fact, I think you love it."

"Someone could come back," she said, but she thrust against his fingers, her moan wanton.

"I think you like that too." He dragged his teeth down her neck, licking the salt off her skin. He pulled her panties down, and she let them puddle at her feet.

He only let her go long enough to get his pants down, and then he was inside her. She moaned and thrust back against him as he set a quick, hard pace. Her hair was still back in a ponytail. He wound it around his fist as he slammed into her.

"Edward?" she said between pants when they were both spent.

"Hmm?"

"I think starting this roller derby team was the best idea you've ever had."


	23. Prompt 4 - EB

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #4**

**Pen Name: LyricalKris**

**Pairing/Character(s): E/B**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"Another one, Edward?"

Edward didn't look up at his mother. He ran his hands over the new guitar, tuning it and trying to hear what songs it might be wanting to sing. He leaned his head down and listened to the vibration.

Esme put her hands on her hips and gestured to his collection of instruments. "Have you noticed you've set them up like a band? You just need a few musician friends."

Edward huffed and, of course, didn't answer. He couldn't, and his mother knew that. She still talked to him as if he could answer, as if his vocal cords hadn't been damaged to the extent he was rendered mute. He plucked out an angry, impatient tune on the new guitar. Esme sighed and ruffled his hair. "Okay, okay. I hear you."

She left him alone. He spent the rest of the day talking with his new guitar. Instruments were easier than people. Instruments didn't use words to communicate either.

_**~0~**_

The next morning, Edward slept in late as he often did. Night was easier to deal with. After the accident, he'd let his parents move in with him. He'd needed the help then. He was as healed as he was going to be, meaning he was just fine with the exception of his vocal chords, but he hadn't asked them to move back out. He told himself it was for their benefit, but he knew how lonely he'd be without them. His brother and sister and their families stopped by often, but it was nice to know he wasn't alone in his big house.

Still, he stayed up most nights as his parents slept. At night, he didn't feel as lonely knowing his parents were in the house, but he also didn't have to deal with the looks on their faces when they accidentally forgot he couldn't speak.

It was mid-morning before he wandered downstairs. It took him a handful of moments to realize the music he heard was coming from his music room. Someone was playing his instruments, and his parents were gone.

New housekeeper, he remembered when he saw her. The brunette had her eyes closed as she strummed his guitar - the acoustic, not the new electric. She played a song he was unfamiliar with. Each note was infused with loss but also perseverance.

When the song came to an end she opened her eyes and saw him staring. She jumped up. "Mr. Cullen. I… I'm so sorry. I thought you were gone and…" She huffed. "Look, who could resist playing the same instrument as a world-famous singer and musician, huh?"

He liked that she didn't apologize for calling him by a title he couldn't have anymore.

He crossed the room. She flinched when he drew near, but he only sat down opposite her, picking up his new guitar. He gestured to her. She sat back down.

He plucked out a jaunty tune, a hello.

Eying him over the guitar, she responded in kind.


	24. Prompt 21 - EmmettJasper

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #21**

**Pen Name:LyricalKris**

**Pairing/Character(s):Emmett/Jasper**

**Rating:T**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**A/N: Our last slash for our penultimate chapter.**

* * *

It started on the plane.

"You should relax, man."

Jasper opened one eye to find his annoying coworker, Emmett, grinning down on him. Damn dimpled grin. It'd be attractive if it wasn't so irritating. "I don't like flying."

"Yeah, I guessed that part." He mocked Jasper's tight knuckled grip on the arm of his seat. "It's cool, man. We'll be fine."

"I'm not afraid of crashing." Jasper bristled at the insinuation. "I don't like flying with other people. My dad takes me up in his plane, and I like that just fine."

"What's wrong with other people?"

"People are crazy to begin with, but no one thinks flying is relaxing." He craned his neck, looking around. "Look around you. You can feel the tension, can't you? The families with kids driving them nuts. The businessmen, like us, tired of the grind. The people who have had to fight their way through security, who almost didn't make their connection, who _are _nervous about flying." He crossed his arms and shook his head. "And when the explosion comes, we're trapped miles above the earth in a metal box."

Emmett laughed and reached across Jasper's tray for his Coke. He tilted the tiny bottle of whiskey he'd ordered into the plastic glass. "Obviously, you need this more than I do."

_**~0~**_

"All work and no play make Jasper a dull boy," Emmett whispered in his ear when Jasper declined an offer to go bar hopping one evening. "Take in the local scenery, man."

Jasper frowned. "I have a presentation to look over."

"I know you. I bet that presentation was done weeks ago."

"It still needs to be checked over."

Emmett shrugged. "Your loss."

_**~0~**_

The best part about the fact his company constantly sent Jasper to conferences were the amenities at the hotels where they put him up. These were world class places with no expense spared. What that meant today was he could enjoy a spectacular view of the Rockies from behind insulated glass while he lounged comfortably in a jacuzzi. He spread his arms over the back and watched the snow fall.

"Pretty isn't it?"

Jasper lifted his head and groaned when he saw Emmett climbing into the jacuzzi.

"You know, you can keep pretending you don't like me, but it's not going to work."

"What?" Jasper actually squeaked.

Emmett's foot touched his leg. "I've seen you checking me out."

"I don't-"

"Don't lie." Emmett didn't wait for him to answer. He stood up and ran the short distance from the jacuzzi to the pool. He jumped in with a warrior yell. When he surfaced, he whooped.

"Going from a jacuzzi to the pool has to be freezing," Jasper said.

"That's the idea, chief." Emmett whooped again. "You should try it."

Jasper hesitated.

Emmett winked. "Come on. Live a little."

The way he said it, Jasper got the feeling he wasn't just talking about the radical temperature change. He hoisted himself out of the jacuzzi and dived in head first.


	25. Prompt 7 - EB

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #7**

**Pen Name: LyricalKris**

**Pairing/Character(s): E/B**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**A/N: Eh, I know I'm a day early, but fuckit.**

* * *

They were seven when they met. Bella had just moved to Forks and everyone whispered about her. Edward was fascinated.

"She reads books, Momma. Lots of books. All the time. Books the fourth graders are reading," he said.

"I'm sure she does. I would, if I were her."

"Why?"

His mother cuddled him close. "Some people's real lives are so hard, books are their only refuge."

_**~0~**_

Edward didn't really understand what his mother meant until they were around thirteen. He knew Bella was angry and depressed. He could make her smile, and that gave him some solace. He sat beside her. "What are you reading today?" he asked, because he knew she would answer that question even if she wouldn't tell him why she was crying.

She told him about _The Mists of Avalon._ The book supposed there was a parallel plane where magic and fairyfolk still existed. Where most people saw only an abbey, a select few could step through the mists into Avalon.

"I wish I could step through the mists sometimes," she said.

_**~0~**_

When they were fourteen, on a foggy day, she turned down her street when they walked home from school. She turned to wave and then she disappeared into the fog.

He never saw her again. She simply vanished.

_**~0~**_

Edward was twenty-one and stuck in Forks. He didn't know why, so many years later, the pain of her loss still cut his heart fresh. There was a hole in his life where she should be, and nothing could convince his psyche otherwise. His family tried to cajole him, but he couldn't move on.

He couldn't shake the feeling she would return to him. On foggy days, he would wander aimlessly for hours.

On one foggy day, Edward put on his hoodie and slipped out into the fog. As twilight faded to the blackness of night, he walked deeper and deeper into the woods. He wandered aimlessly, lost in his memories.

As he came to a clearing, a meadow where the moon shone brightly through a crack in the clouds, he stumbled to a halt. A figure stood there in the moonlight. It was an ethereal figure, a woman in white with long brown hair. She looked so elegant, but when she saw him, she lifted her skirts and ran. "Edward."

"Bella." He was stunned. In his memories, she was always the sad fourteen-year-old girl, not this beautiful, happy woman. Then he was running too, and she was in his arms. She was warm. She was real.

First, he took her face in his hands and kissed her the way he had wanted to when they were fourteen. It was the one thing he would have done differently if he'd known their time was limited. Then he had to ask. "Where have you been?"

"There are more worlds than the one you can hold in your hands."

"What? I don't understand."

She laughed and tugged his hand. "Come with me, and you will."

* * *

**A/N: Major thanks to barburella, songster, everydaybella, geeky and anyone who helped and encouraged me with these. It was fun... and addicting.**

**If you'll do me a favor and tell me the top two you'd want to see continued. No promises. I have ideas for all of them (ugh, I cannot be limited to 500 words, dammit). I will tell you not to bother asking for Prompt #4. I'm developing the premise into an ofic. The premise. I don't p2p even 500 words. Heheheh. **

**Anyway! It's been fun. Let me know.**


End file.
